


The Good in the Bad

by mialeslie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialeslie/pseuds/mialeslie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman's dead body is the first thing Clarke Griffin sees upon waking up in the trunk of a car. She doesn't know whats going on or how she got there, but she soon realizes that Bellamy Blake is the only one who can help her figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fic, so bear with me please! I know the beginning is slow and my writing isn't very good but hopefully as I keep on going I'll improve! Hope you like it, any feedback/constructive criticism is gladly accepted :)
> 
> Special thanks to Haysu for reading it through for me and supporting me! (@wanderinglilly on ao3, you should read her stuff)

Clarke opened her eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the almost completely dark space. The world was blurry, and she moved to sit up before crying out in pain. Her left shoulder started throbbing when she leaned against it. Touching it with her other hand gingerly, sticky liquid covered her fingers.  
  
As she forced herself to take deep breathes, she took inventory of the situation. The last thing she could remember, she was taking a shortcut down an alleyway to get to the her art studio. Someone had appeared in front of her and after that, nothing.  
  
It only took a minute to figure out she was in the trunk of a car. The air was hot and humid, and the smell that polluted the air was almost unbearable. Clarke's head was still groggy, but is she knew anything it was that she had to get out of there.   
  
The fact that she was in this situation made no sense to her. She was never involved in anything in the least bit shady. She kept a low profile for the most part. Clarke was an artist, and all of her time was split between her apartment and her studio loft. She never did drugs, never drank underage, never got involved with anyone who was in the mob...  
None of this made sense.  
  
Craning her head to look for something to use to get out, she bit her lip to resist a scream, realizing where the awful smell was coming from. About a foot to her right lay the disfigured body of a woman. Her face was white and her eyes were half open, staring blankly ahead. A trickle of dried blood sat at the corner of her blue lips. It was obvious she had been dead for at least a couple of days.  
  
Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, practically hyperventilating. She wanted to be anywhere in the world other than here. She wanted her father to take her in his arms and tell her it was all just a dream. To tell her everything would go away once she opened her eyes. 

But when she did, she saw the same dead body and she was trapped in the same trunk and her father was still dead.

Her mothers voice popped into her head. " _Remain calm in stressful situations", "Think first, feel later",_  and finally _"Stay rational in the face of fear."_  
  
Once her breathing had returned to normal, she used her good hand to find her phone. Her attack must have raided them while she was passed out as they were empty. Clarke reached over and gently felt the woman's pockets. Feeling a lump, she reached in and pulled out an old flip phone.  
  
Praying that it wasn't dead, she flicked it open. The screen lit, blinding her momentarily. She went to dial the police, however none of the number keys were working. Pressing down on  the call button, a number dialed immediately.  
  
Clarke hesitated, she didn't know who would pick up. There was probably a reason this woman beside her was dead, and she didn't know if she wanted to find that out. ...But she had to tell someone where she was, and she didn't know how much time she had until the car stopped. Before she could make up her mind the ringing stopped and a voice answered.  
  
"Mom? Where have you been! We haven't heard from you in a week! We thought they had gotten to you"  It was a man, and his gruff voice sounded relieved.  
  
Her heart sank at his words, for multiple reasons.  
  
"Hello? I'm sorry, I'm not your mother."  
  
The voice remained silent for 5 heartbeats. When it returned he spoke slowly, cautiously.  
  
"Who are you, and how did you get this phone? Where is the woman it belongs to?"  
  
Clarke squeezed her eyes shut as tears spilled out.  
  
"I'm so sorry" She choked out. "I'm locked in a trunk, I don't know where I am or how I got here. I got the phone from the woman beside me. If this is your mother..."  
  
Clarke took a deep breath, knowing the voice would likely never help her once he knew.  
  
"If this is your mother, then I'm so sorry, but your mother is dead"  
  
She pursed her lips together, expecting him to yell at her, to blame her, or at the very least hang up on her.  
  
"I knew it" he said quietly, she didn't think it was meant for her." I'm assuming you're Clarke?"  
  
"Um, yeah. How did you-"  
  
"Are you hurt?" He demanded.  
  
He wasn't crying, or acting at all how she expected him to. She seemed to draw strength from his ability to remain calm. She pushed aside her rushing emotions.  
  
"Yes. I can't asses the full damage, but there is a lot of blood. If I had to guess, I'd say I've been shot."  
  
"Good...good" he muttered. Clarke didn't see at all how this was good, but she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"We need to get you out of that car without being seen. Did you see your attacker at all?"  
  
"I did, right before he grabbed me. I'm trying but I can't seem to remember his face" She was disappointed in herself. Her memory, while not quite photographic, was damn near always perfect.  
  
"I don't think there's any way I can get out of here. From what I can tell the car is going pretty fast, even if I am somehow able to open the trunk if I jumped out I'd likely die"  
  
"One thing at a time. Go into my mothers pocket again" he instructed, his voice slightly cracking on the word "mother". She did as he said.  
  
"I think I found... A pocket knife?"  
  
"Right, that's not much of a help. You're gonna need to kick out the tail lights from the inside." He sounded like he was moving around.  
  
She looked over and saw that the spot where the tail lights should have resided was covered in fabric. The knife actually did come in handy. Opening it, she cut slits in the fabric.  
  
"I think I can do it, but won't the driver feel the kicking?" Clarke was trying her best to remain calm, but she was terrified of what would happen if she was caught trying to escape.  
  
She glanced at the woman beside her. Obviously whoever had taken her had no qualms about murder.  
  
"Just try your best, Clarke. If I know anything it's that you have to get as far away from that car as you can."  
  
She swallowed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Think rationally in the face of fear.  
  
The car, while it was moving fast, went over many bumps. If she timed her kicks with the bumps, the driver may not notice the difference. She pulled the fabric father away from the tail light near her feet as best as she could.  
  
"Clarke?" The man on the phone said hesitantly.  
  
"Shh, I have to concentrate"  
  
The next time the car shook, she forcefully shoved the the toe of her boot into the glass. Freezing immediately after, she waited to see if the car slowed down.  
  
After a couple of moments she let out a long breathe. The driver hadn't noticed.  
  
"Ok, right. That worked. I'm going to try it again" she said into the phone.  
  
The man mumbled his encouragements, but Clarke was too busy to pay much mind to what he was saying.  
  
After some readjusting of her position and few more well placed kicks, the tail lights fell from the back of the vehicle into the road. Clarke scrambled around, trying her best not to touch the dead body next to her, and forced her face to the new hole. She gulped in breathes of fresh air, her heart sinking as she saw no other cars around.  
  
"Clarke? Did you do it? Clarke?"  
  
"The light fell out, and I don't think the driver realized. If I reach around the back I could maybe unlock it, but that would be quite noticeable. And the car is still moving too fast for me to jump"  
  
Her voice, though hardly louder than a whisper, got more hysteric with each word she said.  
  
"Clarke, I need you to relax."  
  
"Relax!" She barely resisted the urge to scream. "I've been kidnapped and thrown into a trunk with a dead body! I have no idea where I am or how long I've been in here! Don't tell me to relax! I don't even know you!"  
  
Tears stung at her eyes but she wiped them away. Crying wasn't going to help her situation. The voice took a moment to respond.  
  
"My name is Bellamy Blake, and you do know me, Clarke. You just don't remember me."  
  
She racked her brain for the name but came up with nothing.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Clarke." Bellamy said sternly." We don't have time for this, you need to find a way out of that car before you get there."  
  
"There? Where is there? Do you know where I'm going, Bellamy?" She demanded.  
  
"I promise I'll explain everything later. But first, you need to wait for the first turn the car makes and make a break for it. The car will need to slow down for the turn, and the driver will be too distracted to look at his side mirrors."  
  
Clarke had so many questions but there wasn't time for any of them right now. She swore to find him after all this, because he definitely knew more about that than she did. 

"I'm pretty sure this car hasn't made a single turn while I've been awake."  
  
"Good, then they'll probably be making one soon"  
  
Neither of them said anything after that. Clarke stared out of the new hole, her nervousness eating away at her stomach. She could hear his breathing over the phone. The sound was oddly calming.  
  
"Bellamy" she whispered shakily. "I'm afraid."  
  
"Me too, Clarke. Me too."  
  
Suddenly, the car veered right, changing lanes. She new what was coming and reaching through the whole with her good arm and pulled at the handle. The trunk gently popped open, and she held it from flapping closed by sliding her hand under the lid. She would only have one shot at this.  
  
"Bellamy, it's about to turn." A thought suddenly occurred to her. "I can't leave her here alone. Especially, if it's your mother."  
  
"Clarke you need to jump! Forget about the woman. You need to get out of there while you still can, now!"  
  
She took one last long look at the woman. The last thing she wanted was to leave this broken body alone, but she knew Bellamy was right. She had to get out.  
  
The car changed direction, turning into a ramp to get off the exit.  
  
"It's now or never" she thought.  
  
She rolled. Her body slipped out of the back of the car, and she reached back to shut the lid as gravity brought her down. She suffered a painful landing on her shoulder, and she rolled onto the grass on the side of the road. An intense pain filled her left side, and she watched as the car disappeared from her view.  
  
Her vision turned blurry, but she was aware of a small voice shouting to her.  
  
"Clarke! Clarke! Are you there? Clarke?"  
  
She raised her eyes to see the phone a few feet away from her, almost underneath a bush. It must have been thrown from her pocket with the landing.  
  
Clarke used her last bit of strength to crawl over to it. She picked it up and collapsed on her back. It took a few deep breathes before she could respond.  
  
"I'm here, the car is gone." Her voice was hoarse. She heard him breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you ok? How's your shoulder?"   
  
She mumbled a reply. Her shoulder was on fire, as was her head. She was dizzy and barely aware of her surroundings.  
  
"I have no idea where I am. I don't know what to do. I don't think I can move" her words slurred together and tears fell down her face. She couldn't wipe them away this time.  
  
"Clarke, stay with me. Please. I'm coming to help you. Stay awake. Do you hear me? I'm coming."  
  
She couldn't fight the heaviness anymore. Her eyelids closed, and the world around her started to disappear. Bellamy's voice was the last thing Clarke heard before falling unconscious.  
  
_"I'm coming."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up to un unexpected guest. Filled with questions, she searches for Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for the super duper sweet comments, they made me very happy and give me motivation to write. I wasn't sure if it's normal to reply to all comments, so I havent yet. 
> 
> Anyway this is sort of a very very short filler chapter because I wanted to let you guys know that I will be continuing with the story! I am going to aim to post new chapters on Sunday Evenings. However I'm starting school so it may be pushed to Monday sometimes if I have work or a lot of homework to do. Most of the chapters will be much longer than this, I assure you. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Sorry for this horrible chapter, I just had to get it out of the way in order to move on with the story. As always, any comments/ criticism is greatly appreciated as I am still a very new writer.

She blinked slowly, her eyelashes unsticking from each other. She opened her mouth to call out for someone but no sound came.

In the front seat a man argued with someone on the phone in curt tones.

"No. No one tells her anything yet, and that's final."

After a pause, he slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

"Dammit, O! Just trust me on this. I know what I'm doing. I know /her/. This is our best move right now."

He glanced at the back seat. After noticing her eyes were open and darting around the car, he hung up the phone.

"Clarke?" He said gently. "Are you awake? Clarke?"

She looked him in the eyes, knowing that this must have been Bellamy. His face, while certainly not ordinary looking, felt strangely familiar to her.

She wanted to tell him that yes, she was awake. But he was already fading away from her vision once again.

\------

Clarke awoke in an unfamiliar place with no idea of how she got there for the third time in a row. Her eyes flew open and memories came rushing back to her: the man in the ally, being trapped in the trunk, the dead body. She sat up, terrified, before remembering she escaped and that Bellamy had picked her up.

This, evidently, turned out to be not such a good idea. Her movement was too fast and immediately a wave of dizziness hit her like a truck. She clutched to the bed railing to keep from slumping over.

The room she was in was dimly lit. It had no windows, only two large paintings of landscapes on either side of a large bed. The only other furniture in the room was a desk where multiple computers resided. She was laying on a hospital gurney that had been pushed up against a wall.

Clarke rubbed her head and groaned loudly. The pain in her brain made her want to lay back down and sleep for another day.

But she wanted answers more.

Swinging her feet to the floor, she realized she was no longer in her own clothes. Her jeans had been replaced with black cotton shorts and gone was her flannel. Instead she donned a white tank top that showed the bandages that her shoulder was now wrapped in.

Clarke slowly made her way to the door. While she still felt extremely disoriented, she was able to keep from losing her balance by clutching onto the wall. Just as she was about to turn the door handle, it swung wide open, practically knocking her off her feet.

It was a girl, maybe a little taller than she was. She looked bewildered, but beautiful, even with her brown hair pulled up into a messy bun and dirt smudges all over her face

"Oh my gosh! Clarke, you're up! Here, let me help you" She grabbed Clarke's shoulders and once she was steady, she guided her out into the hall.

"Thank you, um... Who are you?"

"Raven!" While still propping up Clarke with one arm, she stuck out her other hand, "At your service! I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Finally? Where am I?" She was confused, and it unnerved her how accustomed she was becoming to the feeling.

"Yeah, well. It's been a while, but I'll let the boss man explain everything later. I'm sure he's gonna want to see that you're awake."

"Who's the boss man?"

"Bellamy. He's not really the boss man, but he likes to boss everyone around and act like he is."

Clarke thought about this. She remembered that the man who had helped her had said his name was Bellamy. What she was saying made perfect sense. While he hadn't been exactly "bossy" on the phone while she was trapped, he was rather demanding. She should be thankfully for this, it probably saved her life.

Clarke wondered if Bellamy had told her about his mother.

"How is he?" She asked, not wanting to give anything away.

They came to the end of the hallway and Raven released her hold on Clarke and pressed buttons on a small keypad. Two doors slid apart in front of them.

"Why don't you ask him that yourself?


End file.
